Kaeru
The Frog also known as Kaeru (カエル) is the main protagonist of Kero Blaster. He is also the only playable character in Kero Blaster. His job is "custodial sciences" and his task is to clean C&F Inc. teleporters of mysterious black creatures called Negativus Legatia. Physical appearance Kaeru is a green bipedal frog with yellow cheekbones and a blue tie. He wears blue backpack which is replaced with a Jetpack later in game and also has a weapon which can shoot different kinds of projectiles. He may also equip the Jacket. Zangyou Mode In Zangyou Mode, Kaeru is instead primarily a navy blue color and wears a purple tie. This change is explained by the stress of his workload in both Normal and Zangyou Mode. He returns to his normal green coloration while resting in the hot spring after Zangyou Mode's completion. Omake Mode If Omake Mode starts, Kaeru immediately becomes a yellow frog with red eyes and cheekbones. This is likely due to the strange glitch-like effects that begin at the same time Omake Mode starts. Unlike with the changes in Zangyou Mode, Kaeru keeps this coloration after the mode is completed. The backpack, Jetpack, weapon, and Jacket never change coloration. Plot In Kero Blaster, Kaeru works to fix the malfunctioning teleporters in Hinterland Fort, Greenery Zone, OXOX Hotel, and White Laboratories. He is the first to notice Nanao's odd behavior as the teleporters are brought back online. At Sasuke's request, he heads to Hekichi Plateau to stop the Negativus Legatia from reproducing. They retaliate and bring him to the Train Station but he manages to escape and heads back to the office. There, he manages to save Nanao from corruption and destroys BossPlate, freeing the city from the Negativus Legatia. Zangyou Mode In Zangyou Mode, Kaeru returns to the teleporters in order to finish his overtime before the Company Trip. While doing so, he meets Kurono-San and learns of the Work Producing Machine. After fixing the teleporters, including a new teleporter located in Hekichi Plateau, he finds that Kurono-San's minions have been placing more work in the Teleporter Room. One activates the teleporter and sends him to the Train Station. He finds his way to the company's Destination and destroys the Work Producing Machine. He then saves Ooshima-San from Kurono-San's corruption and confronts the salesman. After putting a stop to Kurono-San's plans, Kaeru has a relaxing trip with the rest of the company. Personality & Trivia * Kaeru doesn't appear to speak throughout the events of the game, but his actions show him to be loyal to C&F. This is even true when he is put under immense stress or overworked. * He is friends with Sasuke and Comomo. * A fourth unused coloration for Kaeru can be found in the game's image files, black with red eyes. Interestingly, the life counter for this coloration has Kaeru's normal eyes. * His looks are possibly based on Daisuke Amaya's AmeManga comic strips which introduce a frog with the same appearance. Category:Characters